Ritsu's Contest
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: Ritsu makes a contest with her friends, it ends badly, and Ritsu learns her lesson.


**Ritsu's Contest!**

* * *

Ritsu had something planned for today, on this Friday. She brought some drinks with her to the club room. Mugi wasn't there and was at home. Besides Ritsu didn't want her involved. Yui, Mio and Azusa were waiting on Ritsu to arrive. She does so and puts the four drinks down on the table. "Ok girls. It's time for the challenge! I made these four drinks here with the most nasty stuff you can think of. But of course I added a secret ingredient to make it taste sweet. Now whoever goes the longest without puking, gets all of Mugi's tea and cakes for all of next week." Ritsu stated and the girls grab one drink and take three sips of it. They sit back and relax.

"You know Ritsu, this might be your dumbest idea ever." Said Mio, crossing her arms.

"Come on Mio. I'm sure you're gonna win. So how are you all feeling?" Ritsu asked, relaxing in her chair.

"I'm feeling fine Ri-chan!" Said Yui.

"Nothing yet Ritsu-senpai." Azusa said.

"Cool. You know girls I can't wait to see the look on Mugi's face when she finds out what we are doing-BLAHHHH!" Ritsu throws up on the table.

"Haha, one down. Looks like Ritsu won't be getting any-BLAAAAAH!" Mio was next to puke onto the floor.

"I'm starting to feel funny." Said Yui as her hands were on her tummy.

"Well Yui-senpai I feel fine, so I guess that means I'm gonna-Bleeeeeeh!" Azusa threw up onto the floor. Yui realized she had won the contest. She got up from her seat and cheers.

"I WON! YES I WON! THAT MEANS I GET TO HAVE MUGI'S-BLEEEEEEH!" Yui threw up all over the table. Ritsu and Mio were on the floor, as so was Azusa. Their tummies in pain from the drink that Ritsu made.

"No more please! No more!" Mio whimpered and clutched her stomach before vomiting again onto the floor. Ritsu got on her knees and also clutched her stomach.

"OH MY GOD MY INSIDES ARE ON FIRE-BLAAAAAAH!" Ritsu throws up once again. Yui was crawling to her guitar, thinking maybe he could help.

"Gita, I'm scared!-Bloh!" Yui threw up again, this time on Gita. Azusa climbed onto couch and vomited again.

"Someone call Sawako-chan!" Azusa said and throws up again. She calms down, thinking she is better. "Ok...I think it's all gone. I think it's-BLAHHHHH!" Azusa vomits again. Yui walked to Azusa and fell on top of her.

"We got to call for help." She said weakly. Yui throws up on Azusa, causing Azusa to vomit once again.

"Where did you even come up with this stupid game?" Mio asked Ritsu.

"I saw a video online about it." Ritsu said.

 _*Last Night, Ritsu was surfing the web to find something she could set her eyes onto. She finds a drinking challenge by **Yanderegirls101**. She clicks on the video, which shows, Kotonoha, Yuno, Shion and Rena at a table, with four dark bottles of an unknown substance. The girls take a bet and whoever dosen't throw up the longest will have 1000 Yen from Kotonoha's wallet. Kotonoha was the first to puke. Then it was Yuno. Shion fell afterwords and Rena won the challenge. She pukes last._

 _"Whoa...this looks fun." Ritsu said and got the strange substance from the market and didn't bother reading it's warning note. She pours the ENTIRE bottle in a cup and puts a mixture of foods and drinks and blends it. She packs it up, ready to take it to school the next day.*_

"Are you kidding me! You used the ENTIRE BOTTLE!?" Mio snarled and pukes again.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should've read the warning tab. It said not to drink the entire thing...and we just did!" Ritsu stated and pukes again. Her tummy in pain as well as the others.

"Are we gonna die Azu-nyan?" Yui asked.

"I don't know Yui-senpai...but we do...I wanted to tell how much I loved your guitar playing."

"You're so sweet Azu-nyan." Yui cooed. All the girls passed out and soon Sawako found them and rushed them to the hospital. Mugi was called and went to go see her friends. Sawako found a bottle of that substance in Ritsu's bag. She shook her head when she found it.

"Ritsu...why would have this...it's toxic." Sawako said and had brought it with her to show to the doctors, what her students have been drinking. The girls were in the hospital for a couple of days. Their bodies finally getting rid of the toxic substance, with the help of the doctors. After a couple of days the girls were sent home.

"Let's not ever do something like that again." Mio said and punches Ritsu in the head.

"Yeah...I kinda deserve that." Ritsu said and rubbed her head.


End file.
